Backyardigans breakin da rules
by backyardgameboy
Summary: Tasha takes Uniqua's mgic book and now all her wishes are coming true. Austin nd Uniqua have to recover the book using magic wish stars.
1. introduction

In the backyard Uniqua is reading a book on the picnic table.

"Wow so this book is. Oh Hi! Its me Uniqua! I'm reading a magic book!"

Austin walks over.

"Hey Uniqua! Wacha readin?" He asked

"This book explains how to use magic!" She answered.

"Wow! That's cool!"

"But it says if anything happens to the book it will be trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Austin asked

"Well it says the book is only safe for it's owner and the owners closest friend. So that's you and me. But if anyone else touches it the book is absorbed into them! It will make them really moody and any wish they make goes horribly wrong!" Uniqua said

"Yikes!" Austin said in worry.

"So we have to protect this book at all costs!" Uniqua said getting up.

"How do we use it's magic?" Austin said.

"Well it works like this." Uniqua started as they walked over to the slide.

Neither of them saw Tasha walking up to the book.

"Oh look! A fun book about magic tricks! I love magic!" Tasha said. "I might as well read some."

She reached for the cover. Austin and Uniqua noticed her.

"TASHA! NO!"

But it was too late. Tasha touched the book and it disappeared. Tasha suddenly looked very grumpy.

"No what?!" She yelled at them, "I can do whatever I want! You're not the boss of me!"

She stormed off.

"This is very bad." Uniqua said.

Pablo and Tyrone walked up behind them.

"What's so bad?" Pablo asked.

"Tasha took Uniqua's magic book and now she's all grumpy." Austin said.

"What?!" Tyrone asked.

"My magic book!" Uniqua said, "Any wish she makes will come true but it will probably have a bad effect on the world or even us!"

"Us?!" All three boys said.

"Yes!" Uniqua answered.

"How can we fix things?" Austin asked.

"well," Uniqua answered, "The book said that if something happens to it we can use wish stars. Collect five of them and stand on the magic star pad and it will give us some of the book back. We can also wish for things to help us undo Tasha's wish."

"So all four of us can do it?" Tyrone asked

"No." Austin said, "Uniqua said the books magic can only work for her and me."

"And if Tasha makes a wish it me and Austin will still be independent. But I don't think you guys will be." Uniqua added.

"So your immune to her wishes?" Pablo said

"Unless she wishes for something that directly involves us." Uniqua said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Austin said, "Lets go!"

"Tasha has to make a wish first." Uniqua said sadly, "So we can't do anything now. And for each wish she makes we only have 2 or 3 wishes. One for each of us and one for both of us."

"This is going to be a long boring wait." Tyrone said, "Lets go read comics while we wait."


	2. powerless blunder

powerless blunder

Soon they were reading superhero comics while worrying about Tasha's first wish.

"Reading your dumb superhero comics?" Asked a voice

They turned around to see Tasha still looking grumpy. They gasped.

"I wish those Superheros were powerless! And I wish you could see how pathetic they are!"

She stormed off.

"She's right!" Pablo said, "The super heroes are useless now!"

"And we're getting sucked into the book!" Uniqua said, "We have to undo the wish and get my magic book back!"

"What are we waiting for?" Pablo said, "Lets go to the comic book!"

"With Tall buildings," Tyrone said

"And dark alleys," Austin said

"And no Superhero's!" Uniqua said

When they arrived they noticed something.

"I'm captain hammer!" Austin said

"And I'm princess strong blossom!" Uniqua said

"Hey!" Austin realized, "Where are Tyrone and Pablo?"

"I don't know!" Uniqua said, "But we have to find the heroes powers."

"But we don't even know what they lost." Austin said, "Or what happened to it."

"So where could their powers have gone?" Uniqua thought.

Music plays to the tune of she won't fly.

Austin: What did they lose?

Uniqua: Where did they go?

Austin: We searched for answers but we don't know.

Uniqua: The heroes need us. So we must try. Unless we find them. They'll never fly!

Austin: They lost their hero stregnth maybe muscles or toxic waste! It might have gone to someone else who has lesser taste! Wait! I have another guess! Maybe they were put in storage and cased!

Uniqua: It's a nay! The lost some super charisma that makes them all look good! Can I figure out what happened to it I think now I could! Hey! I think I know it now! Its inside a crate that's wood!

Austin: Its a nay!

Uniqua: What did they lose?

Austin: Where did they go?

Uniqua: We searched for answers but we don't know.

Austin: They need our help. The stakes are high! Unless we find them. They'll never fly!

Uniqua: What do you think Austin?

Austin: (thinks. Gasps) I know it now. Now I see. The only place they could be.

Both: The villans!

Uniqua: Goodness me!

Austin: could it be?

Uniqua: lets find out and see!

Music ends

They looked around them. In front of them was the bank. Behind them was the Police station. To their right was city hall. To their left was the newspaper office.

"You know," Austin said, "I wonder where the superhero's powers have gone?"

"I don't know." Uniqua said, "But we better get a wish ready."

"Lets go! And keep an eye out for Wish stars or the star pad." Austin said

They set off to find the stars.

Uniqua found one in the parking lot of the police station.

Austin found one in the news paper office.

"We've got two wish stars." Uniqua said, "Or one binary star."

They walked over near the bank were they caught another star.

"We need two more stars." Uniqua said, "Lets go!"

"Wait." Austin said, "I sense trouble at the bank."

"We better hurry." Uniqua said

They each found a star hiding in city hall's hedge.

They entered the bank when they heard a report.

"A villain with tremendous strength has just robbed the bank!"

"Could this villain have the heroes strength?" Uniqua asked.

"I guess it had to go somewhere." Austin said with a shrug.

"Lets go find the star pad!" Uniqua said

They ran into the bank vault were they found a big hole in the wall and the place ransacked.

"Look!" Uniqua said pointing, "The star pad!"

It was purple with a big yellow star on it and was releasing a column of light.

"Lets get in!" Austin said, "How do we wish?"

"We just say 'I wish for a' and whatever we need. But remember we each get one wish and we both get one together. For one for both of us we say 'we wish'" Uniqua answered.

"Then lets go!" Austin said running into the light. Uniqua followed him.

"Ok." Austin said, "We have a super strong villain getting away with the contents of the bank! We need to purse him at high speed!"

"High speed pursuit." Uniqua thought, "How about flight?"

"Yeah!" Austin said excited

"We wish we had powers to fly!" they both said.

With a big poof their wish was granted. Austin had gloves that gave him Psychokinesis and Uniqua had a propeller come out of her utility belt.

"Maybe we should have been more specific." Uniqua said.

"Who cares?" Austin said excited, "I love my power!"

"Alright!" Uniqua said, "Lets go!"

Soon they were flying after the villain who robbed the bank. They were surprised to find Pablo!

"Pablo?!" They asked

"I'm yucky man!" Pablo said, "With the power to make things yucky! And now super strength!"

"Tasha's wish must have turned Pablo and Tyrone into Super villains!" Uniqua said.

"We have to stop them!" Austin said

They flew after yucky man and his escape car. He tried to shoot them down with stink mines but they easily dodged that. He released stink balloons into the city but Austin and Uniqua quickly got rid of them and caught Yucky man.

"Take that you muck shooting menace!" Austin said as Yucky man was arrested. Suddenly a fist representing the hero's strength appeared from his body and returned to the super heros.

Back in town.

"That's one down!" Uniqua said, "This wish stuff isn't so hard."

"Yep but we need to find more wish stars and another wish for the next one." Austin said.

They quickly found five more stars.

"We've got five stars! We can make a wish!" Austin said.

As they approached city hall.

"Is there trouble at city hall?" Uniqua asked

"There usually is." Austin said, "Lets check it out."

They went inside when they heard another report.

"The mayor has been kidnapped! Only a greatly Charismatic person could distract the mayor from his work!"

"This villain must have the heroes charisma!" Austin said, "And it might be one of our friends!"

"It must be Spatula woman." Austin thought

"They must have left through that open window!" Uniqua said

"We better make another wish before we go up against anyone." Uniqua said

"Never fear!" Austin said, "Captain hammer, and Princess strong blossom are here!"

They followed the trail to an alley were they found another glowing star pad.

"What should we wish for this time?" Austin said

"Remember only one of us gets this one."

"Right." He answered

"How about some sort of boomerang for you to throw since you're stronger." Austin said.

"Good idea Captain hammer!" Uniqua said

She stepped onto the pad.

"I wish I had a boomerang weapon!" Uniqua said

In a poof Uniqua's tiara was in her hand.

"Cool!" She said, "I can throw my tiara at enemies like a boomerang! I think I'll call it my tiarang!"

She tried it out. It shot straight forward and then came back.

"Lets go!" Uniqua said.

They ran into a warehouse that Spatula woman turned into a bakery. There were several boxes inside. They turned and ran down a hall where there were giant loaves of super heated bread going by on conveyer belts.

"captain hammer! Watch out for that super heated bread!" Uniqua yelled.

Austin quickly jumped through the bread.

"It missed me!" He said.

Uniqua did the same.

They approached a goon who was guarding a hall and started swinging at them with his giant spatula.

"These goons want to flip us like burgers!" Austin yelled, "Get him princess!"

Uniqua threw her tiarang and he was stunned.

They ran through a very short hall to a giant room with a giant bowl of bread dough, three giant wisk's and their control panels on three of the sides of the room stirring the dough, and the mayor tied up hanging over the bowl. The control center was on the fourth side.

"That's a big button!" Austin said indicating a button big enough to stand on.

"It's an emergency stop button!" Uniqua said, "It will stop those menacing wisks!"

"I'm in a button pressing mood!" Austin said.

Uniqua watched as Austin climbed on top of the button and jumped and stomped on it as hard as he could.

"Oh!" Austin said, "Only one wisk stopped!"

The wisk in front of him stopped spinning and retracted.

"Lets hurry and find the other two buttons!" Uniqua said.

They ran back and Uniqua stunned the guard again with her tiarang.

They ran past another giant conveyer belt with bread. They turned a corner and saw giant spinning rolling pins on spinning cranks in front of them.

"You don't need me to tell you that giant rolling pins are dangerous!" Uniqua said, "How can we get past this?!"

"I know!" Austin said, "Give me your hands and spin with me with your legs off the ground!"

Austin spun Uniqua around so fast. Then with all his strength Austin threw Uniqua as hard as he could over the wisks. Then Austin did a giant back flip over them. They landed next to another goon.

"Hey!" Uniqua said, "Nice trick!"

Austin nodded, "Look out!"

Uniqua hurled her tiarang and stunned the goon. They ran down that hall to find themselves in another part of the giant room.

"Another huge button!" Uniqua said

"Press it princess!" Austin said

Uniqua jumped up onto the button and the second wisk retracted.

"Two down one to go!" Austin said as they ran back.

"I like a super villain with a theme." Uniqua said as she stunned the goon again.

They quickly repeated the move they used before to get over the other rolling pins. They turned another corner to see more conveyer belts with giant loaves of superheated bread.

"Lets go!" Austin said

They jumped over the belts and past the bread to the last hall.

"How much is that vixen paying you wrongdoer?!" Uniqua asked as she stunned the goon.

"Or is it her charm that keeps you loyal?!" Austin asked.

They ran to the last button.

"The last emergency stop button!" Austin said

"Lets push it to stop the last wisk." Uniqua said.

They jumped onto it together.

"We did it!" Austin said, "We shut down the bakery!"

"But spatula woman still has the mayor!" Uniqua said, "Time for a heroic rescue!"

They turned down another hall where two goons were guarding the locked door to the control room.

They took them out. Uniqua used her super strength to open the door and they ran into the room where they found Tasha.

"That's spatula woman!" Uniqua said, "But she looks like Tasha!"

"The jig is up spatula woman!" Austin yelled

"Ah Princess strong blossom and Captain hammer. You've done well to make it this far. I really need to hire better help. Nevertheless your heroism stops here!" Spatula woman said.

"Justice will never rest you utensil wielding floozy!" Austin yelled.

"We'll see." She answered, "You have two choices. Join me or become a patty beneath my mighty spatula!"

"Bring it on!" Uniqua said, "Austin! stay behind those boxes since you can't fight!"

The room was a big circle. Spatula woman was in the middle and a dozen boxes were around her.

Uniqua threw her tiarang at her but she hit it back with her spatula. She started blowing giant painful kisses at Uniqua.

"Yikes!" Uniqua said as she dove behind a box!

"When I'm done they'll have to scoop you up!" Spatula woman said.

Uniqua quickly threw her tiarang at spatula woman and it hit because she was distracted. Spatula woman dashed forward and destroyed the box Uniqua was hiding behind. Uniqua ran until she had another opening and threw her tiarang.

"Wow she's good!" Austin said watching from his hiding place.

Eventually Uniqua threw her tiarang so hard it cut spatula woman's spatula in half. She was shocked.

"But how? Why?!" She said.

"Crime never pays!" Uniqua said, "In the kitchen or anywhere else!"

"Oh thank you heroes!" They mayor said as they freed him.

"Now to return this charisma to the heroes!" Austin said

Back in town.

"Two down!" Austin said, "This superhero stuff isn't so hard!"

"We have one last villain to face!" Uniqua said, "We need to get the last wish! But it will only work for you."

They quickly found the rest of the wish stars.

"Hey" Austin said, "I sense something troubling at the police station!"

They ran inside and heard another report.

"The overtaxed police have been humiliated by a mysterious fast long legged villain!"

"Gilded arches!" Uniqua said, "He's evil but rhythmicly gifted."

"His speed must be the heroes!" Austin said

"We need a wish to deal with this disco deviant." Uniqua said.

They took the elevator up to the roof where gilded arches was waiting.

"Tyrone?!" They said in surprise/

He took off across the rooftops taunting them.

Austin ran onto the star pad.

"This ones mine!" Austin said

"We need a way to deal with his goons and cross the rooftops." Uniqua said.

"I know!" Austin said, "I wish I had a grapple boxing glove!"

In a poof a device appeared on his wrist with a boxing glove so he could swing across buildings.

"Ready to try it out?" Austin asked. Uniqua nodded. "Good. Just grab onto my tail."

Uniqua held on as Austin shot the grapple glove at a water tower nearby and they both swung across.

"It worked! Now lets get him!" Austin said

Gilded arches minions appeared. Austin quickly slugged them with his grapple glove.

"They're armed with vinyl records!" Uniqua said.

They swung to the next roof that Gilded arches was on and he ran further taunting them.

"Now that the hero's are powerless villainy will rule the city!"

They chased after him using Austin's grapple glove as a weapon and transportation.

A few buildings later they arrived at Gilded arches helicopter. He got in with his legs sticking out.

"Stand back Uniqua!" Austin said, "I better take care of this!"

Austin grappled the helicopter and held on as it swung around. He tried to reel it in. Eventually The helicopter crashed from the grapple glove.

"Your evildoing days are over gilded arches!" Austin said

"Drat!" He said, "I wasn't counting on the skill of you."

The heros speed was restored so all the heroes were back to normal.

Suddenly Tyrone and Pablo appeared next to them with a poof.

"We're really sorry guys." Pablo said

"We had no control of ourselves."

"Its ok! We saved the day!" Uniqua said, "The heroes are back to normal!"

"And we got some pages of Uniqua's magic book back!" Austin added.

Suddenly they all got sucked up into a portal and were sent back to the real world.

"Well we're back." Tyrone said


	3. a badge too far

A badge too far

"Now we need to wait for Tasha to make another wish." Uniqua said

"Wait a minute!" Austin said, "Isn't tonight the boy girl scout camp out in the forest for our troops?"

"Yeah!" Pablo said, "She might make another wish!"

"We'll see." Uniqua said

"So off we go camping!" Pablo said

"With trees," Uniqua said

"And a huge river," Tyrone said

"And campsites for boy and girl scouts!" Pablo said

Later that night in the forest Austin is sleeping in his tent when Uniqua comes and wakes him up.

"Austin! Wake up!" Uniqua said shaking Austin awake.

"Uniqua? What are you doing here?" Austin said

"The boy scouts have been kidnapped!" Uniqua said

"WHAT!?" Austin said

"And that's not all! Tasha's made another wish but it was too vague to tell what effect it will have!" Uniqua said

"That wish must have something to do with whatever happened to the boy scouts!" Austin said, "Lets go!"

"Hey!" Uniqua said, "There's a star in that tent!"

Austin quickly grabbed it.

"Let's keep it up! We can find those four stars together!" Austin said

So they took off.

"If we want to get to the girl scout camp we need to avoid the girls." Uniqua said

They snuck past the girls to find a tied up boy scout. They quickly untied him. He explained that the girl scouts are behind all this and they mentioned something about Tasha.

Austin and Uniqua snuck further out. They headed into the forest area.

"Another wish star!" Uniqua said, "Now we've got two stars."

They ran through the forest until they came to a cabin.

They snuck past the girl scouts and untied a boy scout inside.

"Hurry!" Austin said, "Before the girl scouts come back!"

They ran through a gate to a hilly and cavey area.

"Another wish star!" Austin said grabbing it as he entered the cave. They ran through the cave. At the end was a rickety bridge. They quickly crossed it and found another wish star at the end.

"The last wish star!" Uniqua said running toward it.

"Wait!" Austin said pulling her back, "There are girl scouts! Lets sneak around!"

They slowly snuck around them and caught the last wish star.

Soon they came at a river.

"Hey!" Austin said, "Its river rapid!"

"We need a wish to cross it!" Uniqua said, "There's the star pad!"

Uniqua ran onto it.

"We need a way to cross river rapid!" Uniqua said, "If we could cut these tree's down we can make natural bridges! So I wish for a tree cutting device!"

"Wait!" Austin said, "I feel funny!"

With a poof Austin's tail turned into a chainsaw.

"What happened to me?" Austin said in surprise

"Your tail turned into a chainsaw to cut tree's down!" Uniqua said, "Can you do it?"

"I'll try." Austin said

And quite easily his tail cut right through the tree. The tree fell in the river making a bridge.

"Cross carefully Uniqua." Austin said

They crossed and caught a wish star. Soon they came to another tree by the river.

"Here's another tree to cut down!" Austin said and used his tail.

They crossed that bridge and came upon another barn and another wish star. They snuck in, Freed the boy scout inside and continued on.

"You know Uniqua." Austin said, "I wonder what happened to Pablo and Tyrone."

"I don't know but we will find them." She said

They ran along the forest path and came to another river with rocks in it. They hopped along the rocks and crossed.

Austin cut down another tree over the river and Uniqua found another wish star hiding in a cave.

They ran across the tree to find a cliff. Austin cut down another tree with his chain tail and they slowly walked over to the other side.

They crossed a rope bridge and found another wish star.

Austin cut down another tree and They crossed to a cabin guarded by girl scouts. They freed another boy scout and ran over to the girl scout camp entrance with a star pad nearby.

"The girl scout camp is up ahead." Uniqua said, "The tactics we used up until now won't work on their home turf."

"We need a wish." Austin said

They found the last wish star.

"We found the last wish star!" Austin said

"Now for a wish." Uniqua said

Austin stepped onto the pad.

"We need to get into the girl scout camp!" Uniqua said, "I'm a girl scout already but you need a wish. How about a distraction or a decoy?"

"Or a disguise!" Austin said, "I wish I looked like a girl scout!"

With a poof Austin looked like a girl scout. Uniqua giggled.

"Lets go." Austin said

At the entrance two girl scouts spotted them.

"Hold it!" They said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Uniqua and this is Aus.. I mean Augusta!" Uniqua said

"We've been on special assignment reporting directly to Tasha!" Austin said, "She will be mad if she doesn't hear what we have to tell her!"

"Tasha? Mad?" The girl scouts said worrily, "Come in Augusta and Uniqua."

They got in and there were several tents.

"We need to find Pablo and Tyrone!" Austin said, "They're the only boy scouts left!"

They quickly searched the tents and found Tyrone and Pablo tied up.

"Uniqua! And" Tyrone said

"Austin?!" Pablo said, "Is that you?"

"Yes. And don't ask." Austin said as he untied them.

"We need to get into Tasha's tent but it's guarded." Uniqua said

"You need the four secret dance steps to get in." Pablo said, "We each figured out two."

They quickly showed their steps and then Uniqua and Austin were ready.

They approached the tent and did a dance together.

Music starts to dance for your life.

Both: A girl scout must dance with style and grace. While waring out in the finest place!

Austin: Her toe must be pointed! Her back tall and straight!

Uniqua: She must know when to move and when to wait!

Austin: But the most important dance of all! Isn't performed at a fancy ball!

Uniqua: It will get us through when we need to get through a trap!

Austin: This dance gets us out in a snap!

Both: Dance for your life! Dance Dance! For your life!

Uniqua: Be lighter then air and as sharp as a knife!

Both: Dance for you life! Dance for your life! Sashay through your troubles and leap over strife: As we dance dance daaaaance for your life!

Uniqua: Missing a step will let the guards know.

Austin: That I am a boy scout and that's a no no.

Uniqua: Be flowing, fluid, nimble and quick!

Austin: Like jack jumping over the candlestick!

Uniqua: Fly like a bird and land with the nest!

Austin: Just don't trip on your dress!

Both: Dance for your life! Dance Dance! For your life!

Austin: Be lighter then air and as sharp as a knife!

Both: Dance for you life! Dance for your life! Sashay through your troubles and leap over strife: As we dance dance daaaaance for your life!

Music ends.

Inside the tent Austin's disguise disappeared.

"Hey!" Austin said, "Look at all these badges! Their magic but why would Tasha wish for them?"

"I heard Tasha's wish." Uniqua said, "The more badges she has the more control she has over the girl scouts!"

Tasha then appeared and was mad.

"RUN!" Austin and Uniqua yelled at the same time.

They ran all the way back to the boy scout camp. Tasha was about to get them when the other girl scouts rebelled and stopped listening to Tasha because she was a jerk and bossy. Tasha marched off angrily.

"That was a relief." Uniqua said, "We saved the scouts!"

"And we got more pages of the magic book!" Austin said


	4. austini and miniqua

Austiny and Miniqua

The next day they were in the backyard waiting for Tasha's next wish. Austin and Uniqua were in Uniqua's bathroom when Tasha barged in.

"Hey!" Austin said, "Some privacy please!"

"Shut up Shrimp!" Tasha said, "It's my job to persecute you so I .. AAAAAHHHHH! There's a spider in the bath!"

"So you're afraid of spiders?" Uniqua said

"I suppose you two like spiders! You yucky things stick together!" Tasha said

"Don't worry!" Austin said, "We'll get the spider out and throw it out the window."

Austin and Uniqua got into the bathtub. Tasha covered her eyes.

"It'll be back!" Tasha said, "This bath is so filthy it attracts evil! It really needs cleaning. I wish there was a way you could scrub every single nook and tiny itsy bitsy cranny! Are you done wish the spider yet?"

She opened her eyes

"Guys!" She yelled, "Get back here and clean this tub!"

"What has she done to us!" Austin said, "We're tiny!"

"And we're going down the drain!" Uniqua said

"With slime," Austin said

"And filth," Uniqua said

"And our robotic suits so we can survive here!" Austin said

They landed down the drain.

"What do we do?" Austin said from inside his suit.

"I guess we should just try to head back." Uniqua said,

They walked along in their suits crossing slime raw sewage and several platforms made of sponge and grime.

They eventually found five stars and came to big platforms bridged by hair.

"How can we cross this?" Uniqua said,

"Maybe we should wish for super balancing skills." Austin said

"Ok but I'll do it." Uniqua said, "I don't want you to fall into the raw sewage. Once I get to the other side I'll find a way to get you across."

She stepped onto star pad.

"I wish I had a way to balance!" Uniqua said

In a poof an ear cleaner was in her hands. It was about as long as they were tall.

"I should have been more specific." Uniqua said, "But I guess I can use it to balance."

She set off with Austin watching nervously.

"Uniqua!" Austin called to her, "Theres a wish star over there!"

She crossed a hair and back to get a wish star.

Eventually she made it to the other side and tried to figure out how Austin could cross.

But then several platforms of grime appeared for Austin to cross on. Austin made it to the other side and they pressed on.

"Uniqua! They ground is collapsing!" Austin called.

"Run!" Uniqua said

They had to run all the way across the platform to make it and get a wish star. They had to leap across several gaps so find the third wish star.

"Uh oh." Uniqua said

In front of them were pools of raw sewage and the only way across was to hop along slippery grime.

They had to go one at a time very carefully to get across.

They finally came to another wish star and Austin noticed something.

"Hey Uniqua look!" Austin said, "The plants here are darker green then the others."

"It must mean we are getting close." Uniqua said,

They pressed on until they came to big green bubbles.

"Oh no!" Uniqua said, "That is horrible!"

"Luckily they look noxious enough to stand on." Austin said.

Uniqua crossed and then Austin.

When they got to the end they found the star pad, the last wish star, and the drain to the bathtub was right above them. There were several platforms along the drain walls.

"I think we both need a wish for this." Austin said

Uniqua nodded and they both stepped into the star pad.

"I got this one Uniqua." Austin said, "We wish we had super jumpy powers!"

After a poof Austin jumped and flew up to the first platform.

"Come on Uniqua!" Austin called, "We can jump up to the top!"

Uniqua tried and she jumped as high as Austin.

After several jumps and three found wish stars later they reached the top and got into the bathtub again.

"We did it!" Uniqua said, "We made it out!"

They both heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" Austin said

"We better get another wish before whatever that thing is finds us!" Uniqua said.

They ran around the bath going through suds and bath toys until they found the last wish stars and the star pad. Austin ran onto it.

"I wish I had! Um new sudso stink detecting fragrance bombs!" Austin said clearly making something up.

With a poof a huge cannon came out of his suit to shoot new sud. Uh that.

"Austin look!" Uniqua said in horror.

There on the drain plug was a huge piece of filth. It was alive and it was making that noise.

"Here goes nothing!" Austin said.

Austin shot a fragrance bomb at it with no effect. It threw filth all over the tub. Then it gave a huge burp open its mouth wide. Austin fired and hit it hurting it. He did that two more times and it was defeated.

Then several smiling small pieces of filth that they had cleaned started clearing the mess.

Music plays to the tune of the worman party.

All: na na na na na na. na na na na na.

Both: cleaning cleaning party!

Clean: uno dos tres!

Both: cleaning cleaning party!

Clean: lets clean up this place!

Austin: we'll scrub and wipe and mop!

Uniqua: we'll buff and clean and shine!

Both: and we must not forget.

Clean: to have a real good time!

Uniqua: I'll break out the bubbles.

Austin: and mop the floor really fast.

Both: when you clean with cleanliness.

Clean: You'll always have a blast!

Both: cleaning cleaning party!

Clean: uno dos tres!

Both: cleaning cleaning party!

Clean: lets clean up this place!

Uniqua: First we got shrunk real small! Ah!

Austin: and took a great big fall! Ah!

Uniqua: Got tossed around like a rag doll! Ah!

Austin: We couldn't help at all! Ah!

Uniqua: But now they heeded our call! Ah!

Austin: They help instead of maul! Ah!

Austin: And now were having a ball! Ah!

Both: cleaning cleaning party!

Clean: uno dos tres!

Both: cleaning cleaning party!

Clean: lets clean up this place!

Both: cleaning cleaning party!

Clean: uno dos tres!

Both: cleaning cleaning party!

Clean: lets clean up this place!

Music ends.

"We did it Uniqua!" Austin said

Then they stared growing until they tore out of their suits.

"We're growing Austin!" Uniqua said, "We must have fulfilled the wish!"

"Yeah!" Austin said, "And we got some more of your magic book!"

They ran outside.

"What took you guys so long?" Pablo asked

"It's a long story." Austin said.

They explained.

"Wow That sounded disgusting!" Tyrone said, "I'm glad we weren't there!"


	5. the virtual virus

The virtual virus

They waited for Tasha's next wish.

They went inside and started playing video games and chatting when.

"WILL YOU BRATS KEEP IT DOWN!" Tasha yelled, "That's better. I wish you parasites would just live in that stupid video game so you wouldn't have to bug me all the time."

She once again stormed off.

"Were getting sucked into the video game!" Austin said

"With enemies," Pablo said

"And levels," Tyrone said

"And we're in VR suits!" Uniqua said.

Uniqua and Austin started at the beginning but Pablo and Tyrone were nowhere to be found.

"Check out these virtual reality suits!" Austin said, "You know Uniqua I was actually kind of hoping Tasha would make a wish like this!"

"Yeah but I think we got split up from Pablo and Austin." Uniqua said

Austin noticed something.

"Hey Uniqua!" Austin said, "You have a weapon on your right hand!"

Sure enough there was a weapon there.

"What does it do?" Uniqua asked

"Try it." Austin said

It shot out a white homing laser ball.

"Cool!" Uniqua said

"I don't think I have a weapon." Austin said

"Don't worry Austin we'll find something." Uniqua said

They heard a voice that sounded like Tasha's.

"Entering level Monkey's of doom!" It said

"What was that?" Uniqua asked

"That was the game I think." Austin said

"Maybe we should try to talk to her." Uniqua said, "Um excuse me! Virtual voice lady?"

"She's not very user friendly." Austin said

"I can be friendly." The game said

"Now why do I doubt that." Austin said

"I CAN BE FRIENDLY WHEN I WANT TO!" the game said.

"Austin stop taunting the virtual reality!" Uniqua said, "We have work to do!"

They looked around. There was a giant blue mansion in front of them with a long pathway with pits and flying monkeys that shoot fireballs.

"Lets go!" Austin said

They ran towards the mansion. A star was on the path.

"Austin!" Uniqua said, "Chase the star but avoid the pits! I'm going to get these monkeys!"

Uniqua dodged and jumped to avoid the monkey's fireballs. She started shooting at them.

"Hasta la vista monkey!" Uniqua cried

Austin chased after the star. He had to avoid the monkey's attacks more often since he didn't have a weapon. Finally he caught it.

"I have one star." Austin said, "In keeping with the binary theme."

Austin then noticed another star ahead of him. He ran after it.

"Dodge the monkeys!" he said, "Catch the star! Avoid the pits! Multitask!"

The star ran and jumped over a huge gat in the path and was at the mansions front door. Without thinking Austin gave a great leap and sailed all the way to the other side. Uniqua was baffled.

"I made it!" Austin said

"He made it?" Uniqua said

"Uniqua I saw a button back there!" Austin called, "It might activate a bridge!"

Uniqua nodded and jumped on the switch. Austin ran and caught the second star. But then a flying monkey appeared and carried him into the air.

"Uniqua!" Austin cried, "Help!"

Uniqua ran to the gap. Instead of a bridge there were six floating platform to cross on.

"I'm coming!" Uniqua cried as she jumped across the pit on the platforms.

She blasted the monkeys and caught Austin as he fell.

"Thanks Uniqua." Austin said, "Now lets go in."

They ran inside the mansion to find the floor was covered with lava and there was a path that was crumbling in some parts.

"It sure is warm in here." Uniqua said

"And unstable!" Austin added

They caught another star as they ran along the path.

"Three stars!" Uniqua said, "Now we're cookin!"

They ran along the path careful not to fall in the lava and they crossed some pillars where they found the fourth star. They quickly grabbed it.

They crossed a few bridges and onto a moving platform that took them to the exit of the room.

In the next room there were nine holes.

"A bonus round!" Uniqua said

"I bet we have to pop all the balloons to continue." Austin said

"Maybe you should try using your ears to pop them." Uniqua said

"Ok!" Austin said

He ran around popping balloons with his ears and when he was done another door opened. They exited. They found themselves in a snowy hall.

"The last wish star!" Uniqua said

They ran until it was caught. Then they entered the next room. It was snowing. There was a star pad in the room. There were several platforms really far apart. There were Giant ice cube dispensing machines on the platforms.

"Austin look at this!" Uniqua said

"You have reached the next level. Battlestar Antarctica!" The game said

"Cool!" Austin said, "We've got this game licked!"

"You so do not!" The game said

"Yes we do!" Uniqua said, "And we haven't used any cheats!"

"So why do your friends remain unrescued?" the game said

"She has a point there." Austin said

"No problem!" Uniqua said, "Pablo and Tyrone must be around here somewhere."

Uniqua stepped onto the star pad. Suprising them both when Uniqua stepped on it action music was heard.

"We have to get across the water Uniqua." Austin said

"I know." Uniqua said, "So I wish for."

"Wait let me guess." Austin said, "A snow mobile! A team of husky dogs! Secret mutant snow powers!"

"A snowplow!" Uniqua said

In a poof Uniqua was driving a small snow plow strong enough to move the ice.

"Good idea!" Austin said.

Every time Uniqua pushed an ice cube into the water another one came out. Soon they made it to the other side and collected 4 wish stars.

In the next room.

"Look!" Austin said, "It's a sea of information!"

"We better not swim in it." Uniqua said.

They continued on and found Tyrone behind a laser wall. There was a wish star behind another part of the wall. There was another laser wall blocking the path in front of them.

"Austin! Uniqua!" Tyrone said, "This is a great game and I'm assuming to get out we have to win it. But I'm a bit stuck at the moment. I haven't seen Pablo around."

"We'll get you out Tyrone!" Uniqua said, "And we'll find Pablo!"

"Theres a computer controller right here!" Austin said

They went over and eyed the big button.

"On three." Austin said, "Ready? three!"

They jumped up onto the button and all three of them gasped. The laser wall Tyrone was behind and the one in front of them disappeared but another one appeared trapping Uniqua and Austin and another one appeared blocking the path behind them.

"Wow!" Austin said, "This game is full of traps and surprises!"

"Oh no!" Uniqua said, "Were stuck!"

"Your trapped now and it's my turn to free you!" Tyrone said, "I'm off!"

"Tyrone wait!" Austin said, "I have an idea!"

Austin began working the controls on the computer. Suddenly a purple mist shot out of Austin and a pink one out of Uniqua. They went into the computer.

"What are you doing Austin!" Uniqua said

"I'm entering a cheat code into the game so now Pablo and Tyrone can catch wish stars and make Wishes!"

As he said this the pink and purple mist came out and reentered their bodies. Then a blue and an orange mist came out. The orange mist entered Tyrone's body and the blue mist flew away to Pablo.

"Now go and get us out of here!" Austin said

Tyrone nodded, Grabbed the wish star nearby and ran off down the path.

Tyrone went down to the sea of information, got four stars and found what appeared to be a starting line.

"Do I have to complete a challenge to move on?"

"Pass through the green gates to complete the challenge." The game said

Tyrone found a star pad and stepped on it.

"Well I guess I need a way to do this so I wish for a hovercraft!" Tyrone said

With a poof a hovercraft appeared on the starting line.

"Lets go!" Tyrone said jumping in.

After he completed the challenge a stair case appeared. At the top was another big button. Tyrone jumped up onto it. The laser wall That Austin and Uniqua were stuck behind disappeared.

"He did it!" Uniqua said

"Lets go!" Austin said.

They ran down a different path that had been blocked by lasers before. Austin grabbed two stars and Uniqua shot more monkeys. They came to a big door.

"Lets go inside." Austin said, "We have six stars so we are going to need more wishes."

Inside there were two more doors and two wish stars. They grabbed the stars and found that the door on the right was locked so they went to the other one.

Inside was Tyrone, Pablo, a star pad, and a weird noise.

"Uniqua! Austin!" Tyrone said, "Watch out for the cyberbee's!"

The bees shot them with pixel plasma. Tyrone, Uniqua, and Austin were stuck but Pablo wasn't.

"What do I do!" Pablo said worried.

"Pablo!" Austin called, "Use our wish stars!"

Austin threw 5 wish stars at Pablo. Pablo caught them and ran onto the star pad.

"I wish I had a Pixel plasma shooting tank!" Pablo said

In a poof Pablo had a tank. After a long battle Pablo defeated the cyberbee's. Tyrone, Austin and Uniqua were freed.

"Score one for the good guys!" Pablo said

Instantly three more cyberbees appeared and grabbed Pablo, Uniqua and Tyrone and took them away.

"And score three for the bad guys." The game said.

"That's not fair!" Austin said

"Your complaint has been noted." The game said

Music plays to the tune of I am professor bug,

CPU: I am the CPU! The CPU that is my name! I am the CPU! Defeating you is my game. It's a game I have mastered. For I know these levels well. Ask me where your friends are. I'll never, never tell. I am the CPU! And my plans are not pretty! Controlling all your friends! I will soon rule this tv! I am the CPU! My evil plans almost done! Most people don't like evil. But I thinks its fun. HA HA HA!

Austin: Evil guy, such an evil guy. He kidnapped all my friends and didn't even bother to tell me why. Such and evil twinkle. In its evil eye. He kidnapped all my friends and didn't even bother to tell me why.

CPU: Now your friends are mine and will work in my evil plan. Think you can defeat me I rather doubt you can! From now on this tv will sing my evil name! I won't say what it means but CPU is my name! HA HA HA!

Austin: Evil guy, such an evil guy, He kidnapped all my friends and didn't bother to tell me why. Can I defeat him? I geuss I'll have to try. He kidnapped all my friends and didn't even bother to tell why.

Music ends

"I better go and save them." Austin said, "There's a mainframe in need of a serious virtual spanking!"

Austin ran back to the other room and found the door was open. He ran in to find a purple spiral path looping around a data generator. Data was falling down the path.

"Its raining data!" Austin said, "Better be careful."

He ran all the way up to the top of the path collecting two wish stars. With the three he had earlier he had enough for a wish.

There was a star pad in the room above and a force field blocking a door.

Austin stepped onto the star pad.

"I wish for a weapon to crash this system!" Austin said excited he'll get his own weapon.

With a poof he got a blaster that was different from Uniqua's.

"Cool!" Austin said, "I can shoot data eating doom disks!"

Austin ran and shot the force field in front of him. It instantly disappeared.

"Cool!" Austin said, "I'm coming guys!"

Austin ran into the next room to find a long and dark hallway.

"Good thing I already know whats at the end!" Austin said, "I'm in a video game so it's going to be a big lethal boss!"

He ran forward up to it. It was a computer brain with an eye on a big platform. Around it were three force field cages holding Uniqua Pablo and Tyrone.

"You must be the central mainframe!" Austin said, "And you've got Pablo Tyrone and Uniqua!"

"So you're the last kid I've been feeling in my code. I hate that stuffy blocked up feeling. AND I HATE KIDS!" The game said

"You made a big mistake not catching me when you could have." Austin said

"I couldn't!" The game said, "I couldn't lock on to you since you were the only one who didn't make a wish! But I'll deal with you myself!"

"You can do it Austin!" Pablo said

"Yeah come on Austin!" Tyrone said

"I know you can do it!" Uniqua said

"Bring it on!" Austin said

The circular drum started spinning and four laser beams appeared. Austin quickly jumped over each one. Then the drum rose to reveal the core. Several lightning shots appeared all over the field.

"Feel the power of my data eating doom disks!" Austin cried shooting the core while dodging lightning.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The game said, "When you're beaten I'll reprogram you to be a hedgehog!"

The lasers appeared again but they were a little faster. Austin had to jump over them again until the core appeared again. He fired.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The game said, "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Austin ran some more and fired at the core after the lasers.

"Players? I hate players!" the game said

The lasers were moving a lot faster now. Austin was worried as he shot it again.

"I'm bigger I'm stronger so why are you winning?!" the game yelled.

"Because I'm a video game expert!" Austin said

"GRR." The game said, "If I crash I'll take you with me!"

"I think not!" Austin yelled, "Give back my friends!"

Austin shot a huge data eating doom disk and hit its mark.

"NO!" the game said, "I can't believe it! Beaten by a kid."

"Well we won!" Austin said

"And we got more pages of my magic book!" Uniqua said

With a poof they all ejected from the game.

"That was fun!" Pablo said, "I wonder what She'll wish for next."

"We'll find out." Tyrone said


	6. crash landing

Crash landing

Soon they were all in the backyard looking at the sky.

"Kind of a nice day isn't it." Uniqua said

"Its too dull if you ask me." A voice said

They saw Tasha still looking grumpy.

"Its too boring here! Nothing ever happens!" Tasha said

"You never know." Pablo said, "a circus might arrive, dinosaurs might break out of a government facility, aliens might attack."

"I wish aliens would attack." Tasha said, "That would be exciting."

A UFO appeared and sucked up Tasha, Pablo and Tyrone.

"This doesn't look good." Austin said

"Come on Austin! Lets go save our neighborhood!" Uniqua said

"With fissues," Austin said

"And wrecked houses," Uniqua said

"And UFO's!" Austin said

They discovered there were several holes in the street.

Austin quickly hopped across parts of the ground that were still standing and ran through a hole in a delivery truck.

Uniqua did the same.

"Look a star!" Austin said

As they ran toward it another UFO appeared and blasted the path in front of them.

Austin had to jump onto a very narrow platform to get the star.

"Uniqua catch me!" Austin said as he jumped back. Uniqua caught him and they saw another star on the other side of the pit. Uniqua jumped after it.

They caught it soon after but the UFO appeared again. It blasted holes in some houses. Then it blasted the road so they couldn't cross.

"Sheesh." Austin said, "Their wrecking everything."

"Yeah so we got to stop them." Uniqua said, "Come on!"

They looked around the broken houses. There was the star pad and another wish star. They grabbed it.

"Austin look!" Uniqua said, "It's an alien!"

Austin looked and saw it. It had a bubble shooting weapon.

"I recognize that!" Austin said, "That's a Yugopotamian!"

"How do we beat them?" Uniqua asked.

"With yugopotamians you have to fight fire with fun!" Austin said, "But we don't have a weapon yet. So lets avoid them for now."

They grabbed two more stars and Uniqua got on the star pad.

"We need a way to get through these broken houses." Austin said, "Maybe we could break some holes in it?"

"So I wish I was princess strong blossom!" Uniqua said

In a poof Uniqua was Princess Strong Blossom. Uniqua tested her super strength by lifting Austin up with one hand.

"Hey!" Austin said, "Put me down!"

Uniqua set him down.

"Now we can go through these beaten up houses!" Uniqua said

She punched a wall and it made a big hole for them to walk through. They went in and punched a hole in another wall back outside. They walked along the fence to the other side of the house and Uniqua made another hole.

"Now what?" Austin said

"I guess we go up." Uniqua said

They ran up some stairs to a room with no roof.

"Look a wish star!" Austin said

A star was on a remaining part of the roof.

"How can we get it?" Uniqua said

"I know!" Austin said, "Uniqua throw me over there and I'll get it! Then catch me."

"OK." Uniqua said

Austin jumped up and Uniqua threw him to the star. Austin grabbed it then jumped back. Uniqua caught him.

"So where to now?" Austin said

"Maybe if I just push this wall I can make a bridge by knocking it over!" Uniqua said

She tried and it worked. They jumped to the other house. They went through another wall to outside. Uniqua punched through the wall to a living room where they caught another star. She then punched the wall and led them out back to the street.

"We're back!" Uniqua said

"Looks its another UFO!" Austin said

They watched as the UFO brought two more yugopotamians to earth. Then it fired its laser and kept blasting one area.

"Uniqua look!" Austin said, "Theres a star in the back of that ice cream truck!"

"Austin wait!" Uniqua said, "Its about to fall into that pit.!"

But Austin already jumped inside.

"Wooah!" Austin cried as the truck tilted.

"I got you!" Uniqua said grabbing the truck.

Austin quickly grabbed the star and ran out.

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." Uniqua said, "Lets go!"

They carefully went past the laser and avoided the aliens. They found another wish star hiding behind a car. As they ran down to the end of the road the mothership landed. When it landed it caused a huge chunk of the ground to rise up and a ravine on both sides.

"Woah." Uniqua said

"You can say that again." Austin said

"OK. Woah." Uniqua said

They both giggled.

"Lets go!" Austin said

They crossed three platforms, got a wish star, went through a water pipe and got to the other side. There was a star pad in front of the entrance ramp to the spaceship. But there was a gate with two lasers guarding the entrance.

Austin ran onto the star pad.

"We need to deal with these aliens!" Uniqua said, "You'll need a suit with weapons and that can survive in space. My suit can."

"I know!" Austin said, "Come on think! Fight fire with fun! They hate pretty, and colorful is icky. Pretty and colorful combined equals!"

POOF! Before Austin could say it there was a poof and when the smoke cleared there stood.

"The Bloomiester!" Austin said

"That's perfect!" Uniqua said

"But I don't know If I can use it right." Austin said, "I need practice."

Music plays to the tune of superhero practice.

Uniqua: When eagle man was starting out he could not fly!

Austin: oh me oh my!

Uniqua: he practiced every day and night tail finally he got it right!

Austin: practice practice that's the plan. Soon I'll be like eagle man.

Both: superhero practice hey! Superhero practice yeah!

Uniqua: Super hearings harder then it looks.

Austin: It's the kind of thing they just don't teach in books.

Both: flower power yes! Color power yes! Pollen power umba!

Austin: My beams are shooting too and fro I can't control yet where they go!

Uniqua: the same thing happened to the hulk bet he worked it out he didn't sulk!

Austin: if the hulk can do it so can I! I can't give up now I have to try!

Both: superhero practice hey! Superhero practice yeah!

Uniqua: Super hearings harder then it seems!

Austin: I'm in training to control my many beams!

Both: flower power yes! Color power yes! Pollen power umba!

Austin: These guys grew slow just like I am.

Uniqua: Not half as much as aqua man! He learned to swim just like a sub by training in his bathroom tub.

Austin: No superhero starts out great! I'll practice hard and concentrate.

Both: superhero practice hey! Superhero practice yeah!

Uniqua: Super hearings harder then it looks.

Austin: It's the kind of thing they just don't teach in books.

Both: flower power yes! Color power yes! Pollen power umba!

Austin: I have flower power! Umba!

Music ends

"With our combined power we can beat these aliens!" Uniqua said

"Lets go!" Austin said

They ran up to the entrance.

"Flower power!" Austin said

He shot flowers at one laser and it was destroyed and covered in flowers.

"Take this!" Uniqua said

She punched the other laser and it was destroyed as well.

"Lets go!" Austin said

They ran inside just before it took off.

They found themselves in a big purple room. There were three more doors but one of them was locked.

"Lets split up." Austin said

"OK." Uniqua said

Austin ran one way and found a wish star. Uniqua ran another way and found a big button. Uniqua pressed it and the door became unlocked.

They both ran through.

"Woah!" Uniqua said, "Look at all this chocolate!"

"Yep!" Austin said, "Chocolate is deadly to even touch for them."

There were several huge containers of chocolate being filled. There was a path through the middle and an alien. They ran over.

"Color power!" Austin said Shooting rainbows at it.

It instantly retreated.

There was a wish star ahead but no walkway.

"Hey Uniqua look!" Austin said

There were two giant buttons on two control panels.

"Lets press them." Uniqua said

They each ran and pressed a button. Each button extended half of the walkway.

They ran across, got the wish star and on the other side they found several train like vehicles with several cars of cargo. There were also laser walls.

"We are going to have to time this just right." Uniqua said

"No problem!" Austin said

Austin jumped onto the first car. Then he maneuvered through the other cars until he got to a high point on the end. Then he waited for a hole in the lasers and jumped through to the next platform. There was an alien there.

"Flower power!" Austin said shooting the alien, "Uniqua come on!"

Uniqua did the same things as Austin and soon they both got to the other side. There were Several metal storage boxes, Two control panels, and two giant electromagnetic cranes.

"There's no way forward!" Austin said

"We'll have to move those blocks." Uniqua said.

They ran to the control panel where there were two big buttons. Austin jumped on one and a crane moved a block. Uniqua jumped on the other and the other block moved.

"Lets go!" Austin said.

They ran through and into a hallway filled with pounders.

"Yikes." Uniqua said

"Here goes nothing." Austin said.

He ran rolled jumped and ducked through all the pounders. Uniqua followed him. They got another star and as they turned a corner they saw several more pounders.

"This could be a problem." Austin said.

"Lets just do it again." Uniqua said.

They went through carefully and at the end They entered the big purple room they were in before. But they were on a second level. An elevator activated and went below.

"We can get across by riding these platforms!" Uniqua said

"But try not to fall off." Austin said.

They crossed the platforms to the other side and got a wish star.

They entered a room with several yugopotamians.

"Oh no!" Uniqua gasped

"I can handle them!" Austin said, "Color power!"

He shot several rainbows at them. They panicked and fled.

"Nice work Austin!" Uniqua said

"Thanks now I think we go that way." Austin said

They got onto an elevator Which took them down to another wish star, a star pad, and a big room with a long drop and several platforms.

They both got in the star pad.

"This is easy!" Uniqua said

"Yup" Austin said

"We wish we had a jetpacks!" They both said.

With a poof jet packs appeared on both of them.

"Cool!" Austin said, "Lets see how high I can go!"

Austin jumped and the jetpack carried him 20 feet in the air.

"They aren't very powerful." Uniqua said, "But they should be enough."

They had to fwoosh around and go across several platforms to get to the other side.

"Three doors." Uniqua said

"The middle one is locked." Austin said

"We probably have to activate a couple switches to get it." Uniqua said

"I'll go left." Austin said, "You go right."

They ran to find the switches.

Austin ran through a hallway and at the end of it he entered a big room.

Inside was what appeared to be the ships engine. There were several wires and giant gears.

"How come none of it is working?" Austin thought.

He balanced across the wires and then jet packed over the gears to a control panel at the end.

"I geuss I have to hit this big button." He thought.

Austin jetpacked up and hit it.

He looked aound in awe as the gears started turning and the engine started up.

"I'm sure that helped open the door." Austin said

Austin jet packed his way back to the door.

Uniqua walked down the right hall. She came to a huge room with a giant platform that had 2 giant rectangular holes.

"What?" Uniqua asked as she looked at them.

She ran along to the other side and saw a button. She jumped up and pressed it.

Then a giant plug came from the ceiling and fit into the holes.

"Oh!" Uniqua said, "It was a giant outlet! That must have opened the door some."

Both Austin and Uniqua got back and found that the door had opened. They both stepped inside. Inside was a big elevator.

They stepped on and it took them up to a control room. Inside was a huge button.

"On three." Uniqua said

"Ready?" Austin said

"Three!" They both said

They hit the button which made the ship land on yugopotamia.

They ran inside the space palace. There was a huge floor with a king and queen at the end. And a guard on their end.

"Where are we?" Uniqua said

"What is this?" The king said, "Who are these tiny earth creatures?"

"They control our ship!" the queen said, "They must be might warriors."

"You have no right to kidnap people or suck out their brains with bendy straws!" Austin said

"They appear to be challenging us." The king said

"So be it." Said the queen

"Tell the warrior of the three tests irritating rhyming guard." Said the king.

The guard began.

"To save your people you must be as strong and fearless as are we. The first test of three a test of power. You must cross the field of flowers!"

The floor opened up and a flower field appeared.

"I got this!" Uniqua said

She ran along the field and some plants tried to eat her. She kicked them away. She soon got to the end.

"If flowers fail to fell our foe! We'll hide our fearful looks of woe! And ask the warriors if their ready! To face the terrors of the teddies!"

An arena appeared with several giant teddy bears that were alive.

"My turn!" Austin said.

He ran out and used his color, flower and pollen powers to defeat them.

"How can this be?!" The king said, "Those fluffy pink teddy's give even me nightmares!"

"Do earthlings no nothing of fear?" The queen said

"Only the mighty come this far but the toughest test of all remains! The horror of the chocolate bar! Filled with sugar packed with pain."

"His rhyming pattern changed." Uniqua said

"I think he's just scared." Austin said

A huge pool of chocolate appeared with giant huge marshmallows to cross on.

They jumped on and had to hit 4 switches to open the path to the queen and king.

They got to the other side.

"Save me my husband!" The queen said, "I fear the earth warrior's cheesy grins!"

"Hush most glutinous queen!" The king said, "Our space empire stands at a crossroad! One wrong word could ruin us all!"

"Look!" Austin said, "I just want all the people back on earth and everything to go back to the way it was before you attacked."

"Yes oh course!" The king said, "All will be restored most foul being in the galaxy."

"I'll have that in writing please." Austin said

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The queen screamed, "Even the dreaded word please fails to burn his tounge!"

"And now oh noxious one I will honor our bargain!" the king said

Soon everything was restored back to the way it was before Tasha made the wish.

They were all back.


	7. bad luck 101

Bad luck 101

Soon they were waiting around for Tasha's next wish.

But they had to go to a school and help with an animal experiment. None of them went to school since they were animals but they needed to go to help with an animal experiment.

As they waited for the bus a car flew by and splashed through a puddle which soaked Tasha.

"Hey!" Tasha yelled, "You did that on purpose!"

"It's not my fault you stood there." Austin said, "You're just unlucky."

"I wish you had all by bad luck for the day!" Tasha said

The bus arrived and they left worrying about what would happen.

After they left three anti fairies appeared.

At school the backyardigans were waiting around.

As they walked in Pablo slipped on a banana peel.

"Oh no!" Austin said

"That was unlucky." Tyrone said

"The school is full of anti fairies!" Austin said, "They bring bad luck!"

The anti fairies appeared in front of them.

"Back evil anti fairies!" Uniqua said

They disappeared.

"Oh no!" Austin said, "Anti fairies in the school! I smell Tasha!"

"And we can't let the adults see them!" Uniqua said

"We have to catch the anti fairies fast!" Pablo said

"You guys better stay here." Uniqua said to Tyrone and Pablo.

"Lets go!" Austin said, "in the school!"

"With hallway's," Uniqua said

"And a playground," Austin said

"And a big library!" Uniqua said

They had to find wish stars. There was one in front of the school.

Austin grabbed it then they ran inside.

"We've got one star." Uniqua said "Find it some friends."

They entered the school and the hall was blocked by boxes so they had to go under a ladder. Suddenly the first anti fairy said something in there head.

"Walking under a ladder?" The anti fairy said, "that's rash. Not to mention really bad luck!"

Suddenly a wrecking ball crashed through the wall. They dodged it just in time.

"We have to be very careful." Austin said

They grabbed another star in a closet and continued down the hall.

Several more wrecking balls crashed through the hall.

"This is taking the concept of bad luck a little too far." Uniqua said as they crossed.

They grabbed another wish star.

"Oh what a terrible thing to happen to the school!" Austin said

They grabbed another wish star in a separate room and ended up in the locker room.

They grabbed a wish star on top of the lockers and went into the next room where there was a star pad.

They both stepped on.

"Now we can arm ourselves against the anti fairies!" Uniqua said

"We wish for an anti fairy capture device!" They both said

"Available from all good retailers." Austin said

"And on the internet." Uniqua said

In a poof each of them was holding a giant magnet. Uniqua's was pink. Austins was purple.

"Lucky horse shoe magnets!" Uniqua said

"We have to zap them together to catch them and once we catch them it will put them under our control!" Austin said

They ran into the next room armed with magnets where the first anti fairy was waiting.

"So you two made it this far." It said

"This is the end of the line for you!" Austin said

"Say your prayers anti fairy!" Uniqua said

They both zapped him with their magnets. It was harder then they thought since they had to balance the beams just right. And they were flying around the room after the anti fairy.

Finally they caught it!

They ran into the next room where there were several desks and a small garden in the center with a fountain.

"Oh no!" Uniqua said, "There's a teacher here!"

"We can't let him see us!" Austin said, "We will have to avoid him while collecting more wish stars!"

They snuck around the teacher several times to get a wish star at each of the four corners of the room. The last one was in the center.

After several close calls they got it and ran through the door back outside.

Uniqua ran onto the star pad there.

"We need some speed!" Austin said, "There are still two anti faries left and we have to find them fast!"

"We also have to cross the sports field and parking lot." Uniqua said

"So make it count."

"So I wish for super sneakers to make travelling easier!" Uniqua said

With a poof Uniqua was wearing pink shoes with springs.

"Cool!" Uniqua said, "I can jump really high!"

"But What about me!" Austin said

"Oh yeah." Uniqua said, "I'm afraid you'll have to hold on to me Austin."

"It's ok Uniqua we can do this." Austin said

Austin wrapped his arms around Uniqua and She bounced away.

They crossed 2 fields, a pool and two parking lots then finally they got to the other side.

"This is going well." Austin said

Austin didn't notice that he stepped on a crack until it was too late.

"Austin no!" Uniqua said.

The second anti fairy appeared.

"Stepping on a crack is really unlucky! But I shall dispence the opportunity to put your mother in traction and instead try to get you to break your back liitle boy!"

"You make me so mad!" Uniqua said

The anti fairy disappeared.

"Come on Uniqua we can do this!" Austin said, "We have to find out where that anti fairy went!"

Music plays to the tune of where'd it go

Uniqua: Whered it go? We don't know. Were looking for a fairy!

Austin: Where'd it go? We don't know. But its looks are scary!

Uniqua: North south east west! Which way did it go?

Both: Left right! Up down! We really need to know!

Austin: Fairy fairy fairy why are you so shy?

Uniqua: Fairy fairy fairy I'm a very nice guy!

Austin: Fairy fairy fairy please don't be upset!

Both: Fairy fairy fairy these are comfy magnets!

Uniqua: Whered it go? We don't know. Were looking for a fairy!

Austin: Where'd it go? We don't know. But its looks are scary!

Uniqua: north south east west? Which way did he fly?

Both: left right up down. This fairy is a scary guy!

Uniqua: Fairy fairy fairy now were getting frantic!

Austin: soon the amount of bad luck will be gigantic!

Uniqua: Fairy fairy fairy please don't be upset!

Both: Fairy fairy fairy these are comfy magnets!

Uniqua: Whered it go? We don't know. Were looking for a fairy!

Austin: Where'd it go? We don't know. But its looks are scary!

Uniqua: North south east west! Which way did it go?

Both: Left right! Up down! We really need to know!

"Lets go!" They both said

They ran along the path when suddenly the trash cans came to life and headed for them.

"Run!" Austin said

They ran along and came to several floating trampolines.

"Woah!" Austin said, "Freaky animated trampolines!"

"That anti fairy." Uniqua said

They bounced along the trampolines and over the gate to the other side.

They soon came to several floating merry go rounds. They crossed them but got kinda dizzy.

They caught a wish star on the other side.

Next there was a big obstacle course and the gate at the end was closing.

"We have to be quick!" Uniqua said

They ran over a slide, teeter totter, balance beam and monkey bars but they got to the other side before it shut. They grabbed another wish star then ran into the big garden where the second anti fairy appeared.

"Drat!" He said, "You made it past my playground obstacle course and your spine is still in one piece! I wasted a crack stepping for this!?"

"I am so going to suck you into my magnet!" Austin said

They fought hard with their magnets and eventually sucked him in.

"Only one more!" Uniqua said

They ran back inside the school.

They ran through the hallways and had to avoid more techers but they made it to the end and collected enough wish stars for a wish.

Austin ran onto a star pad.

"We have to get away from here as fast as possible so I wish for jet boots!"

With a poof Austin was wearing boots with jet engines on them.

Uniqua grabbed onto Austin and they rocketed down the huge long hallway.

They had to pass through several rooms and avoid crashes to get to the other building.

The boots disappeared and they walked in.

They were in a library and as Uniqua slammed the door a mirror shattered.

"Uh oh." Uniqua said, "You know what that means."

The third anti fairy appeared.

"That's right!" He said, "7 years count em of bad luck. Ha ha ha ha! Catch me if you can!"

The anti fairy disappeared.

They walked through the library. They soon came to several stacks of falling books.

"Run!" Uniqua said

After avoiding several falling bokks they came to a round room with a bookshelf in the middle.

Uniqua started to go but suddenly Austin saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Look out!" Austin said as he tackled Uniqua out of the way of a big speeding cart filled with books.

"Thanks Austin but we have to go before it comes back!" Uniqua said

They ran past and came to several more falling books. After that there were more carts moving around. Luckily they made it out ok.

They go pst several more falling books and finally end up in a big room with books scattered on the floor and the final anti fairy waiting.

"You guys?" He said, "But how? Kids like you should have been scared by my book themed bad luck!"

"I'm not scared of your luck or your books!" Uniqua sid

They got their magnets out. They discovered this one ws harder because there were books all over the floor and if they tripped it broke the beam. Finally after several tries they caught the final anti fairy.

A bookshelf moved relealing a secret elevator.

"Should we?" Uniqua said

"Why not?" Austin said

They went in and the elevator took them to a janitors closet. Inside was a phone booth that was ringing. They shrugged and went inside. Surprisingly the phone booth was another elevator.

"An underground cave?" Uniqua said

"There's no way back!" Austin said, "I geuss we just go forward."

As they started there was a recorded message played. It was the teacher they were avoiding.

"Hello. I'm not in right now. I'm out catching anim. Umm doing my shopping. Please fling yourself into my defensive statis fields after you hear the tone. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP!" the recording said

They continued to a big van.

"So this is his secret animal catching lair!" Austin said

"And he probably thinks we would be a good prize." Uniqua said

"We have to stop him!" Austin said

"Well since these anti fairies are under our control now." Uniqua said

She reversed her magnet and an anti fairy entered the van.

"There!" Uniqua said, "One anti fairy with our compliments!"

They continued on to the exit.

"Well!" Uniqua said, "That was one long and weird day at school."

"Well we managed to get more pages of your magic book." Austin said

They soon met up with Pablo and Tyrone and told them what happened.

They all watched the teacher as he tried to get his van to work.

"Boy is he in for a surprise!" Pablo said

His van exploded.

Once they got back home.

"Well did you guys enjoy your day at school?" Tasha said sarcastically.

"It was a nice change actually." Tyrone said

A car drove by and splashed Austin.

"Ha ha!" Tasha said, "Serves you right."

Austin pulled out his magnet and called out the second anti fairy.


	8. time warped

Time warped

They then left Tasha alone and went to the backyard to play while waiting for Tasha's next wish.

Bored they decided to look at some old history books.

"Looking at those dumb things?" Tasha said, "Those things are wrong."

"And I quote." Austin said "Egyptian pyramids are called pyramids because of their cube shape."

"Whats wrong with that?!" Tasha said

Uniqua answered "Uh Tasha pyramids are pyramids. You know like big pointy triangles."

"She's right you know." Tyrone said

"I don't care." Tasha said, "Mine are much more better the way I say it is you brat. I wish that you three could see history the way I think it is!"

"I geuss We shouldn't annoy Tasha while she has magic powers." Uniqua said

"We're going back in time!" Austin said

"With castles," Uniqua said

"And pyramids," Austin said

"And statues." Tyrone said

Austin and Uniqua found themselves in a field next to a castle.

"Do you recognize this place?" Austin asked Uniqua.

"Sure do." Uniqua said, "It's medival Britain in the time of king Arthur."

"Tasha wished history into a mess." Austin said, "We have to fix everything. Lets see what she said about king Arthur."

"Uh Austin?" Tyrone said as a little boy walked over to them.

"Good day to thee bizzare strangers. Would I could offer a more passionate greeting but woe! Mine is a soul sick with disappointment. I'm called Arthur by the way. How are you called?" Arthur asked

"I'm Austin, this is Tyrone and this is Uniqua." Austin said

"Why are you so sad?" Uniqua asked

"A malady affects me!" Arthur said, "Tomorrow's dawn welds a great event! The sword drawing competition! For many days I have awaited this revelry. Yet alas I cannot compete! As my jealous sister has contrived me to implicate me in her naughty schemes! Verily I am grounded."

"What?" Tyrone said

"He's sad because his sister framed him and now he's not allowed to take part in the competition." Uniqua said

"This is Tasha's fault!" Austin said "She said that the sword excaliber was pulled from the stone by a girl! And because whoever pulls the sword from the stone becomes the ruler of great britan here we have queen morgana and not king Arthur!"

"Thy tongue is passing strangly sir. I can't understamd thee." Arthur said,

"Don't worry Arthur I can fix this!" Austin said, "I have a cunning plan."

They set off and left Arthur.

They all crossed a stream and got a wish star.

"Look." Austin said, "A knight."

"We can't let anyone else see us guys." Uniqua said

"Uniqua's right." Tyrone said, "We could change history just by being here."

"We should be able to sneak past people." Austin said

They snuck past him and grabbed another star.

Soon they came to a field with another star in the middle.

"Somethings wrong." Tyrone said, "Why is that ground a different color?"

"Its probably a trap we shouldn't step on." Austin said.

They snuck around it, and grabbed the star.

They ran into the castle gates and caught another star.

They caught the last star next to a star pad.

Austin and Uniqua ran onto it.

"We have to cross several barricades around the streets." Austin said

"We should probably use some sort of grapple rope." Uniquan said

"No a crossbow!" Austin said

"I wish you guys would just work it out." Tyrone said

With a poof All three of them had a grapple bow.

"It's a crossbow with a grapple plunger!" Tyrone said

"I'm surprised it did that." Uniqua said

They used their grapplebows to swing across the streets.

Soon they all arrived at Excalibur.

"Its Excalibur!" Uniqua said, "Whoever pulls it out will become the ruler of England!"

"You'll have to pull it out Austin." Tyrone said,

"But only the true king can pull it out." Austin said, "And the people have to believe that Arthur did it."

"Don't worry." Uniqua said, "I got a little more magical oomph in this time. I can trick the sword into thinking you're Arthur. Just pull it out."

Austin walked up to it when the guard left.

Austin grabbed onto the sword and pulled as hard as he could.

With a final tug Austin yanked the sword out of the stone. And with a poof he looked just like Arthur.

"Yeah I did it!" Austin said

Uniqua and Tyrone ran to the guard.

"Look!" Uniqua said to the guard pointing at Austin, "That boy! He pulled the sword from the stone!"

"He must be the true king of England!" Tyrone said

The guard ran off to tell other people.

With another poof Austin was normal again.

"I've got to get this sword to Arthur!" Austin said

"We'll never make it out the gate." Tyrone said, "We'll have to go over the castle walls."

They used their grapplebows to climb up the wall.

They ran along the wall until they found a staircase that lead them to Arthur.

"My friends!" Arthur said, "I know not what magic happened this day but you have Excaliber!"

"A guard saw me pull it out while I was disguised as you." Austin said, "Take it back and pretend to pull it out again and you will be king."

"I am forever in your debt!" Arthur said

"We gotta go now!" Tyrone said

"Bye!" Arthur said, "I'm king! How cool is that!"

Austin Uniqua and Tyrone disappeared in a swirl of air.

When they landed they were in Egypt.

"We're in Egypt now guys." Tyrone said

"Ok Austin." Uniqua said, "What did Tasha not know about Egypt."

"Well the obvious answer is everything but I think the only thing we have to worry bout are the pyramids. Tasha thought they were cubes." Austin said

"Square pyramids?" Tyrone said, "That's weird."

"So we have to convince the builders that pyramids are the new in shape for tombs." Uniqua said.

They walked into the market and found 2 wish stars.

They found two more stars by a dock.

They found the last star by a couple statues.

"These statues are blocking our path." Uniqua said

They found the star pad next to a big cube.

Austin stepped on.

"I need some sculpting tools." Austin said, "So I wish I had a giant hammer to turn squareamids into pyrmids!"

With a poof Austin was holding a yellow and purple big hammer.

Austin smacked the hammer against the cube and with a poof it became a pyramid with a hole to pass through. He ran through nd hit a button which moved the statues.

They ran through.

They followed a path through another cube and into several fallen pillars.

"Oh my!" Uniqua said, "These pillars aren't very strong."

They carefully went through them until they reached a room filled with swinging blades.

"That's just dangerous!" Tyrone said

They flew through the air, ducked, and dodged them in any way.

When they got to the end.

"Look it's the pyramid I mean the squareamids!" Austin said

"We still have to get the egyptions into the pyramid vibe." Tyrone said

"So lets get sculting! Or at least start bashing things with a hammer." Uniqua said

They ran around and turned three more cubes into pyramids.

"I'm exhausted." Austin said

"But I think we did it!" Uniqua said, "The egyptions seem very interested."

"We're getting sucked through time again!" Tyrone said

When they landed

"Where are we now?" Tyrone asked

"I think were in Greece." Austin said

"Ok what did Tasha say about Greece." Uniqua said, "Well she has them eating fine foods and drinking fine wines. That seems ok. OH NO! She said ancient greeks hated sports!"

"But they practically invented sports!" Austin said

"We have to find a way to make these people love sports!" Tyrone said

They caught one star and entered a big mansion.

They soon caught four more and Uniqua stood on the star pad.

"Greeks believed in doing what their ancestors did." Uniqua said, "So if we can change these statues it will change them. So I wish for a magic hammer and chisel."

With a poof she had them.

She walked up to the statue and in a few seconds the hot dog became a discuss.

"We still have more to go." Austin said

They ran through a gate back outside.

"This looks like a challenge." Uniqua said

Austin jumped onto a button and they all had to run through an obstacle course to get to the other side.

They entered another room filled with tubs.

Uniqua found another statue and changed it.

They had to swim throught a big hot bath to get out of the building.

Once they got outside they found another statue that Uniqua soon changed.

They walked through another gate.

On the other side were several catpults. And locked gates.

"I'll try and get over this so you guys can cross." Austin said

Austin climbed up a fallen pillar and jumped onto the catapult.

It flung him over the wall.

He did that a couple more times and soon he reached the other side and hit a switch letting Uniqua and Tyrone through.

At the end Uniqua finished the last statue.

"Wow!" Tyrone said, "The greeks have really taken to sports!"

"Did that fix all of Tasha's tampering through time?" Uniqua said

"Yup!" Austin said, "Which means its time to go home!"

They were wisked through time again back into the backyard.

"Hey!" Pablo said, "Where did you guys go?! You've been gone for about an hour!"

"It's a long story Pablo." Uniqua said

The all sat down at the picnic table and talked about it.


	9. a dogs life

A dogs life

Soon Uniqua and Austin were in Uniqua's kitchen drinking milk.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Tasha.

"AAHHH!" Austin screamed

"What?!" Tasha said

"Its natural for someone to be scared of you Tasha." Uniqua said

"I am very popular!" Tasha said, "Oh! I wish you two were as easy to take care of as a puppy!"

She stormed off.

"Oh no!" Austin said, "When will I learn! Even if Tasha doesn't know she has magic powers she's too dangerous to mess with!"

With a big poof the uniqua and kangaroo were no longer there.

They were dogs.

"We got turned into puppies!" Austin barked.

"But look at us!" Uniqua barked

They could still understand each other as if they were speaking English.

Austin was a husky puppy. Uniqua was a golden retriever puppy.

But their colors were different.

Where a husky was black and white Austin was violet and purple.

And Uniqua was pink with magenta spots.

They both walked outside wondering what to do next when a dog catcher found them.

They tried to escape but they got caught and sent to the pet store in the mall.

"We have to get out of here Uniqua." Austin said

"Yeah but how can we become our own species?" Uniqua asked

"I have an idea." Austin said, "I have 7 wish stars in my bedroom in case of an extreme emergency, I don't think 5 stars will be enough magic to undo this wish."

"Then lets get going." Uniqua said

"Through the mall." Austin said

"With a pet store." Uniqua said

"And a food court," Austin said

"And a beauty salon." Uniqua said

They ran out of their cages and into the isles.

They ignored all the people there.

"We're going to need wish stars to help us get out of here." Austin said

They walked around isles looking.

Austin found one.

Then they used their noses to find the others.

They ran through an air vent into another storage room. It was very dark.

Austin walked into the star pad.

"Its too dark to see past here." Austin said, "So I wish I had night vision!"

With a poof Austin could instantly see everything in the dark room.

"Wow." Uniqua said, "Your eyes are glowing."

"I can see the whole room." Austin said

"But I can't." Uniqua said

"Just follow me exactly." Austin said

They went around a big cage, got one wish star and went through another vent.

A fork lift holding a crate was there with several more crates.

Uniqua jumped onto a button on the forklift. It rose.

They jumped across the crates to the next air vent.

"Careful Uniqua." Austin said, "There are fans here."

"I can't see them." Uniqua said

"I'll guide you." Austin said, "Run forward …now!"

She ran through.

"Uniqua stop!" Austin said

Uniqua ran right into another fan.

Austin ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

Uniqua hurt her paw.

"It hurts but I can't see it." Uniqua said

"I can." Austin said, "I'll take care of it."

Austin laid down next to her.

Austin started licking her wound.

"I have to get the infection out." Austin explained

They sat there for a while.

Uniqua sighed, "Its really hard to be a dog."

Music plays to the tune of its hard to be a wizard

Both: Its hard to be. So hard to be yeah hard to be a puppy.

Austin: Livin the life of a dog.

Uniqua: is like going through a bog in the fog.

Both: Cause its hard to be, so hard to be yeah hard to be a puppy!

Uniqua: We practice all our tricks! We always do our best! But we can't get it right! We messed up every test!

Austin: I say the say the commanding words! And think the commanding thoughts! But nothing seems to happen! It really hurts a lot!

Uniqua: When we try to run we end up on the floor!

Austin: and when we try to stay real still! We run right out the door!

Both: Cause its hard to be, so hard to be yeah hard to be a puppy!

Austin: Livin the life of a dog.

Uniqua: is like going through a bog in the fog.

Both: Cause its hard to be, so hard to be yeah hard to be a puppy!

Music ends

"Can you get up?" Austin asked

"Yes," Uniqua said, "And thanks."

She licked his face.

They continued along the path until they came back to the big cage they saw earlier.

Uniqua grabbed a wish star.

They walked out through another vent.

They ended up in another storage room with more crates and forklifts.

They each raised one of the forklifts and hopped through.

They ended up on a conveyer belt through a shipping room.

When they got to the other side they went through a door and found themselves in a washing machine shopping room.

They each caught 1 more star.

They ran into the next room where they were on the second story and big gaps.

They walked onto the star pad.

"We have to cross these gaps." Uniqua said, "I wish we could fly."

With a poof their tails were spinning like a propeller.

"Maybe I should have been more specific." Uniqua said

"Well wings would look weird on a dog." Austin said

They flew off across the second story crossing between platforms.

They got 2 wish stars and reached an elevator at the end.

They went down to the first floor.

"I have a plan Uniqua." Austin said

"What?" Uniqua said

"If we can get into the beauty salon I can get us out through an open window. It's the only way we'll be able to escape safely." Austin said

They ended up at the food court.

"Split up and look for stars." Austin said

They ran off in opposite directions and soon had five wish stars and got to the beauty salon.

But it was locked.

Uniqua stepped on a star pad outside.

"We need to get inside!" Uniqua said

"Maybe we can tunnel in." Austin said

"Good idea." Uniqua said, "I wish I had super digging powers."

With a poof Uniqua could dig super fast.

They dug into the salon.

Once they were inside they crossed several couches in the waiting room to the hair dryers.

They crossed the chairs into another air vent.

They went past some massage tables.

In the next room there was a big pool.

They hopped across floaters and to the other side where there were mud baths.

They carefully passed them and went through an open window.

They ran home.

Austin and Uniqua snuck into Austins room and got the wish stars he had.

"We wish we were normal again!" They both said

With a poof they were a kangaroo and a uniqua again.

They ran outside where tyrone Tasha and Pablo were.

Suddenly Tasha fainted as Uniquas book came out of her.

"We got all the pages of my magic book back!" Uniqua said, "And this time I'm going to hide it somewhere safe."

The end.


End file.
